reclaimer_networksfandomcom-20200214-history
Recon Logs
This is a collection of logs sent to UNSC Command by one of the FORECON members, Liriun '''Nageratsu.' The Logs 'Nageratsu Log #1 sent to command Terminal logged on' This is PVT. Nagatsu, I have started to explore the oni black site after the Agents came in a wiped the computers and cleared out the infection. It seems safe to actually set up something here and i have the all clear for and ONI ENS. Once this report is read by Command please give me the all clear to continue further work on setting up supplies and other things. I shall proceed more with my investigation of the facility to see if it is truly cleared out. Send in a squad tomorrow and we may actually be able to use the Black site as a new base the ONI Agent seemed adamant they weren't returning to take control of it. Nageratsu Out Terminal logged off'' Nageratsu log #2 to Command Terminal logged on This PFC. Nageatsu, There seems to have been a sentient flood spore that became a mini juggernaut and i tried conversing with it. However a PVT came in a shot it ruining all information i could've gained. He is in the medical bay with a massive wound through his shoulder from my sniper as instinct kicked and i shot him. I have many witnesses and gave valid reason to talk with the flood he disobeyed orders and payed the price. I will not begin searching for tags on a Proto-gravemind as it seems this was an experiment not an outbreak. Nageratsu Out Terminal logged off' Nageratsu log #3 to Command Terminal logged on''' This is LCPL. Nageratsu, I have made my routine rounds through the ONI compound and i think im starting to get a lead on the Proto-gravemind. Out of all this information it is very hard to find this information but i believe im on the trail. These computers though seem very out-dated how old is this facility. Well i will be bringing back some supplies from the "Christmas Room". Command give me word on if i can search further into this information. Nageratsu Out '''Terminal logged off Nageratsu log #4 to Command Terminal logged on''' This is LCPL. Nageratsu, After further investigation it seems the gravemind has taken over the down insurgent ship. So me and the base infantry have been running close quarters training. I would also now like to ask permission to set up a forcon outpost in the ONI blacksite so that i may monitor the movement of the gravemind. Command please get back to me at your earliest convinence. We shall continue training. Nageratsu Out '''Terminal logged off Nageratsu log #5 to Command Terminal logged on'' 'This is LCPL. Nageratsu, I was out for my Routine patrol when i came across the radar station covered in blood. The PO3 was badly injured but luckily a PVT had stopped the spec op elite with one quick blow from his rifle. After which we got the PO3 evac'ed and onto the serenity. I am now doing my patrols through the oni blacksite again. It seems to be getting very quite here and its very unsettleing. Command please get back to me soon this flood threat is not a joke. I will bring more meds and food back to the FOB when i can keep me posted. Nageratsu Out '''Terminal logged off Nageratsu log #6 to Command Terminal logged on''' This is LCPL. Nageratsu, I have reactivated the defenses from the ONI base so any hostile presence to the UNSC will be shot and killed. I have also seemed to find that the magnetic core in the cave does not only attract metal. This thing has its own gravity field, I threw my sandwich at it and it stuck to it. From what ive seen this blacksite was closed for some odd things going on this isnt a normal experiment. I will continue my work on finding the information. Command i am still waiting for confirmation, Please get back to me. Nageratsu Out '''Terminal logged off Nageratsu log #7 to Command Terminal logged on'' 'This is LCPL. Nageratsu, It seems many here are incompetent and we have a rouge spartan. All of our marines are shitfaced and our command stucture is drunk and isnt doing anything about it. The spartan came in and destroyed the doors to our Radar station and destroyed a hog which im now having to fix. I shall continue my reports till i die cuz at this point it won't be too much longer. I will as well be making more supply runs to the ONI compound seems supplies are rapidly needing transsport to the comms array and the Radar station. Command please reach me ASAP this is no longer a functioning FOB we have an eminent threat and nothing is being done. Nageratsu Out '''Terminal logged off Nageratsu log #8 to Command Terminal logged on This is SGT. Nageratsu, After the events that have taken place today I have gone to extreme lengths to step up the ONI blacksit defenses. It seems SGT. Chett hasnt made it he has sadly passed away from the flood invasion. I have pinned his medals and im sending in the death reports to command. I shall be taking his place in command of forcon may he rest in peace. I will say again Command please respond i need to set up these outposts we are losing lives and men. Nageratsu Out. Terminal logged out''' '''Nageratsu log #9 to Command ''Terminal logged on I have been going through some files in the Blacksite and it seems a lot of shit was left behind i will be sending off to Lucina Hawke our Command Representative . I am also still waiting for that confirmation on building the outposts please reply. I have as well transported more supplies. Nageratsu Out. Terminal logged off''' '''Nageratsu log #10 to Command ''Terminal logged on'' After all the conflict with the marines yesterday many soldiers were demoralized. However it seems we have fixed many of the issues seeing as it was a certain person pinning us together. Now as things became more and more of distress we were attacked by the URF. I guess they realized we were a bit weak at the moment. After which me and the rest of the marines sat down and had a talk everything has been cleared and we are ready for combat. It is now late hours and uhm two of our privates seem to have gotten injected by a venom by the swarm we had to fight. They were yelling and screaming about shapes. Come to think of it ive been hearing noises and seeing random shapes. Not the point, Anyway they have been fixed up and are back on duty. Please Command return my message i need to know if i can set up a Forcon outpost near the Oni compound. It is still a threat. Their are still sounds and noises in there we need defenses. As well as the supplies are slowly but steadily depleting from the base. Please contact me. Nageratsu Out. Terminal logged off.'' Nageratsu log #11 to Command Terminal logged on After todays mission of going to some baron planet and wiping some innies we had to return to the snow. It was a very nice change of scenery though. I am now sitting awake at the small desk we have in the forcon bunks at the ONI Compund Reznov is asleep. The noises i hear in here still go on and they are growing closer to us and i cant seem to place it. However i'm going to get some sleep then run more supplies to the FOB in the morning. Thank you command the new outpost is great. Nageratsu Out. Terminal logged off (More are to be added as time goes on).